A New Journey-The Rarishy Series Chapter 3
by MLPHumanized
Summary: The third chapter of an on-going series about a romantic and highly sexualized relationship between humanized versions of Rarity and Fluttershy. This time the girls go to a party at Twilight's house, where their new relationship is revealed to the group. Egos will clash and others come together in this exciting new chapter.


-Knocking on Twilight's Door-

"Oh Hiyah guys, its about time you two showed up! Here I thought you didn't like toys or worse they didn't like you, wouldn't that be crazy!?"

"Um, toys? What ever do you mean darling? I thought we were having a party…are we not celebrating…what are we celebrating exactly? That was never quite explained Pinkie…"

"Toys, how can you explain toys? They just are, Rarity you are so silly! Here, come inside already-freddies."

-Rarity and Fluttershy hesitantly step inside, following Pinkie to the center of the house where all they arrive to see all their friends were sitting around in a circle on the floor, in the center there was a silver briefcase with a sticker of Trixie's cutie mark slapped in the center.-

"Oh dear…"-whispers Fluttershy

"What's wrong sweetie? I see the brief case here too, must indicate that Trixie is also here. Does that bother you? She is reformed, she should not be as rude as she was the last time she came to Ponyville."-Rarity whispers back as they walk together to sit down in the only gap in the circle.

"It's just um…she can be a little loud and..self-cent-.."

-Suddenly the bathroom door swings open and slams into the wall behind it.-

"Ah, yes! The great and powerful Trixie has finished using the powder room. Please fret not ladies! All is well, I assure you all. For I, Trixie hath partaken in some wine this evening and it took me longer than what is normally required. I hope no one has gotten ill; I could not bear if I have tortured anyone with the pain of missing me!

"How could you leave us for like five whole minutes! Oh the humanity!" sarcastically exclaimed Rainbow dash as she pretends to faint.

"I think what she was trying to say that we are all fine Ms. Trixie."

-Applejack and Rainbow dash give each other a silent high five from behind each others back.-

"Come sit back down with us" Twilight says as she pats the empty space next to her.

"You have come a long way to be here tonight. You must tell us what is your suit case, it must be awfully important to summon us together."

"Twilight, you surely read into things too much at times. Please! This is a party, celebrating me of course and my arrival at Ponyville but I am not without a mission that much is true. I do come baring gifts, gifts that can be purchased for a small fee."

-Trixie sits down next to Twilight, reaches out towards the briefcase in the middle of the circle, and brings it right in front of her.-

"This is my collection of magic wands. Each come with different features and sizes, all guaranteed to make all your wishes come true. A magic wand is something every lady or princess should have, isn't that right Twilight-Trixie says with a sly grin.

Twilight blushes, well yes sometimes being caught up in my studies as I am I tend to be little overwhelmed so I use it relieve my stress so I can go back to my studies. Nothing more!

"That is one way you can use it but do not try to justify as a therapy method, we all have these type of needs Twilight. That's why it is my duty to provide you all with your own magic wand!

-Trixie opens the brief case and spins it around to face the other girls.-

"Oh, wow. I definitely was not expecting this. I've only heard of these objects, I suppose Ponyville is a little too conservative to even have a boutique for such items. But I must say, some of these are stunning, such craftsman ship…'

"What crazy toys! I wonder what this one does!?"

Pinkie Pie in her naivety picks up a birght pink vibrator and starts inspecting it. She decided to turns it on and it starts to heavily vibrate.

"Oo, what is this? Some kinda of electronic hot potato game. That sounds like a great party game, how thoughtful of you Trixie. I'll start! Catch Rainbow don't want to be stuck with the hot potato!

-Pinkie Pie tosses the vibrator to Rainbow Dash-

"Ew, I don't want to touch it"

-She tosses it over to Applejack-

"What in tarnation is this thing, how is this suppose to help me? Plus it looks funny!"

-Applejack tosses it Fluttershy-

"Eek! It's loud, make it stop Rarity!"

-Fluttershy drops it on to the floor, the vibrator continues to move around the hardwood floor, having its noise echo through out Twilight's house. Rarity quickly picks it up and turns it off placing it besides her.-

"Darling, this is just something you use when your in private or with someone you trust. It is a tool to help you feel good, it can also help keep things interesting. I know new things seem scaring at first but you'd be surprise what good things can arise from getting out of your comfort zone.

-Rarity winks at Fluttershy-

"Oh, what has Trixie seen right before her very eyes? A flirtatious wink at little ol' Fluttershy? Oh, I am very curious here. What could this possibly mean? I was starting to think this night was going to boring but it seems like some new connections have developed since the last time I was here and I am a very curious girl. Pray tell Trixie of your deeds or is that something that has not left each of your lips. Did I, Trixie reveal something about yourselves that you did not want the group knowing? You all are the best of friends after all…there should not be any secrets here.

-Rarity and Fluttershy had a panicked look in their eyes. They slowly looked around the room at their friend's surprised faces. Fluttershy instantly crying runs to the bathroom and locks herself in it.-

"You can't be serious? How long have you all been together? Am I not cool enough to know but some how Trixie can figure it out within a few minutes of you two being here." Loudly said Rainbow Dash

"Darling, it was just a wink it could mean anything…heh heh.." nervously says Rarity

"Um, yea based on Fluttershy's reaction definitely not.

-Twilight gets up and walks to the bathroom door and tries to talk to Fluttershy-

"Hey, it's okay. Were all your friends and we will care about you no matter what, were not here to judge you. Having an intimate relationship with a girl is fine, I think some of the others are just hurt because they feel left out of your life because the two of you didn't share that information with us."

"Well I am judging you two sugar cube. That is just not natural, are you sure you are just confused? I know you have been to shy to be courted by a stallion but to be with another woman that's a whole other story! I do not want to be apart of this."

-Applejack starts heading towards the door-

"How can you say it's not natural? Just because it's something you do not understand does not make it wrong. You can keep your bitter opinion to yourself but it is not fair to make them feel guilty about their own personal choice Applejack."-Explained Twilight

"Whatever Princess, I am not here to debate with you. I thought we were suppose to have a part, not Trixie selling us some weird sex toys and blasphemous discussion."

-Applejack storms out of Twilight's house. Rainbow Dash shakes her head and follows Applejack out to try to talk to her.-

"This party is getting crazy! So crazy that some of our friends do want to be here anymore, I am going to get some more balloons. I know that will cheer Applejack right up!"

-Pinkie Pie skips out of the house into the night for more party supplies.-

"Hey, Darling please come out now. There is no one else here that is judging you.

"That was the reaction I was afraid of…" quietly says Fluttershy

"Well yes, it was not a very pleasant one but only one out of our many friends is upset. I know she will come around; you have to remember see comes from a completely different background; her understanding of this type of situation is very narrow. Please open the door sweetie."

-There was a five-minute silence from the bathroom when Fluttershy finally decided to come out-

"See? That was not so hard, come sit back down with me. We should not be rude and finish what Trixie was trying to tell us. She did not travel all this way to see this drama, even though she did cause it." Snidely said Rarity

"Hey! I was just simply making it an observation, if you want to keep secrets you need to be better at it. But, I am the great and powerful Trixie, I can see through anything so I can forgive your accusation."

"…Okay then, anyway so as you were saying."

"Ah, yes. So these wands are top of the line. All made with soft silicone so you need not to worry about any unpleasant rubbing. Also each model comes with three different speeds, extra batteries, and a lifetime warranty guaranteed by yours truly.

"Hm, well I have not owned something like this before. I want something simple…I'll take the purple one with the blue gem on the end, I will never miss an opportunity to have something that matches my cutie mark. Also, I'll take the light pink one with the butterfly design if Fluttershy her decides to be adventurous."

"Oh Rarity, you really do not need to do that….I am fine…really."

"Your so modest Fluttershy, it won't hurt you. This is a gift from me, okay? You would not want to turn down a gift from a friend would you?"

"No, I suppose your right."

-Fluttershy blushes and looks away-

-Rarity takes out some bits she had in her clutch and hands it over to Trixie.-

"Thank you much for doing business with the wonderful Trixie! It has been a pleasure, even though I was not able to sell more that I would like to. We have all this extra time now and my wine glass is now empty. Let us make our way to the kitchen so we can continue to drink, this is still a party is it not?"

"Yes, Trixie it is. I would not mind loosing up a little after what all just happened." Calmly says Twilight

-The girls walk into the kitchen and each pour themselves a glass a wine. They started to catch up and laugh with each other leaving the awkward scene beyond them. What seemed like thirty minutes of a small talk in the kitchen turned into two hours and at this point the girls are feeling very inebriated.-

"HEY! I got an idea, we should all go into Twilight's room. Are we just going to sit around all day or we going to have some real fun?" drunkingly says Trixie

"Oh Princess Twilight, I have some royal duties I need you to attend to in your room. Won't you come with me?" says Trixie

-She walks up Twilight and grabs her hand, leading her into her bedroom. Trixie and Twilight stop right before they enter the room and turn around to face Rarity and Fluttershy.-

"You two should join us, the more the merrier they always say!" Trixie boldly says

"Really? Um well, I have never participated in anything like that before. I suppose I wouldn't be opposed but its up to Fluttershy."

-Rarity turns around and gives Fluttershy puppy dog eyes-

"Umm, that makes me really nervous but if you think I'll be okay Rarity. I'll do it."

"Yes, of course darling. Ill make sure to make you as comfortable as possible and we can always stop if it is not for you, you do not need to worry."

-The girls then proceed to all enter Twilight's room. Twilight turned on a small lamp in the corner and turned all the other lights off. All of the girls take off all their clothes and start to look around at each other.-

"Wow, Trixie has never laid her eyes on such a large bosom I do not want to admit this but I am little jealous of you Rarity for being able to hold these anytime you would like."

"Oh, I know Fluttershy's breasts are magnificent, I am truly lucky."

-Fluttershy blushes but has a small smirk on her face-

"Am I allowed to partake in them just for a moment Rarity?"

"You should really be asking Fluttershy that, it's her chest."

"Um, just a little squeeze. I know your curious.." quietly says Fluttershy

-Trixie grabs Fluttershy's left breast and starts to squeeze into it.-

"Wow I cannot even fit my whole hand around it, there is just so much. Beautifully firm and perky for their size."

-She starts move her hand in a circle and firm presses into her breast at the same time.-

-Fluttershy lets out a soft sigh as her face starts to flush-

"Oh, well we must not neglect the other one as well"

-Rarity comes up to Fluttershy and starts squeezing into her right breast-

Fluttershy lets out another sigh, this time it is louder and excited. Trixie and Rarity both turn to each other and grin. They start squeezing harder and push Fluttershy down on to the bed. Rarity lets go for a minute and puts two pillows under Fluttershy's head so she can see more. Rarity then starts to kiss on her neck as Trixie grabs on to her right breast and continues to squeeze them. Meanwhile the left out Twilight grabs a chair and drags it in front of the bed a few feet away from the other girls.

"Are you enjoying yourself Fluttershy? I know I am enjoying watching this"

Twilight proceeds to sit in the chair while putting her legs up and together against her chest

"This is making me so aroused, I do not think I can contain myself" says Twilight

-Twilight spreads her legs revealing her clean shaven vagina to Fluttershy who was looking directly at her.-

"Oh my Twilight, you look so tastey~ Ahh~"

-Rarity starts nibbling on her ear.-

-Twilight with a sly grin starts to move her right hand up her leg stopping at her vagina.-

"Oh, you like this don't you?"

-She starts her hand up and down the outside of her vagina, then spreading open a little wider she starts playing with her clit.-

-Fluttershy starts to squirm excitement, she starts gyrating her hips up and down.-

"I don't know how much I can take!" exclaimed Fluttershy

-Twilight lowers her hand and inserts her middle finger into her vagina, then her fourth finger and proceeds to move them in an out.-

"AH, please someone do something. All of these teasing~"

"Oh you want something more Darling, we were taking it slow but seeing how eager you are.." Says Rarity

-Trixie stops holding Fluttershy's breasts-

-Rarity gets down on the floor and sits up with her back up against the edge of the bed.-

"Fluttershy come join me down here, straddle me would you darling."

-Fluttershy proceeds to sit on Rarity's lap-

-Rarity opens up her legs and tilts her pelvis upwards. Fluttershy gets the hint and opens up and starts to move up and down. Rubbing her wet pussy against Rarity's. Their vaginas feel so soft rubbing against each other, they both move around slightly feel each part of each other. They hold each other close as the push deeper together.

Trixie and Twilight aroused and left out decided to join in on Fluttershy and Rarity's personal experience. Twilight got on to the bed and pulled Rarity's face back. She then proceeded to turn around and place her pussy on Rarity's mouth. Rarity surprised but delighted starting licking the surface of Twilight's vagina and then put her tongue directly inside her, Twilight let out a loud moan. Trixie decided to be the adventurous one, she got on all fours and crawled her way towards Fluttershy. When she got to Fluttershy she put both hands on her ass, one on each cheek and spread them apart. Fluttershy stopped rubbing on to Rarity out of confusion. Trixie took this opportunity to start running her tongue around Fluttershy's asshole.-

"Oh my, ahh~"

-Trixie slips her tongue deep into her asshole and starts licking around inside.-

"Oh my god, ah, oh my god...this feels so good."

-Fluttershy starts moving against Rarity again, this time excitedly. She feels the build up of her cum with all this simulation this shy girl has turn ravenous-she needs her release. She grinds harder into Rarity while Trixie keeps moving her head to keep up with her pace. Rarity keeps grinding upward as moves her tongue out of twilights vagina and starts rapidly licking her clit. This then makes Twilight excited and she starts pushing more onto Rarity's face.-

"AHH, Rarity, I am…going...to…cum…"

-Fluttershy starts to gush cum that flows into Rarity's vagina.-

"Oh darling, you are soaking me, this is so hot. Oh my god…"

Rarity pushes Fluttershy into her, while both of their vaginas are touching she grinds upward a few more times pushing her warm cum into Fluttershy's pussy soaking her, all of their cum starts to drip down towards Fluttershy's tight asshole and Trixie gets a sweet taste of their passion. Trixie licks and sucks in to get all of it in her mouth as she is touching her own vagina. Twilight, excited from Rarity's tongue and the commotion that just happened squirts into Rarity's mouth, filling it up where she has to take a big swallow. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity all get off of each other and proceeded to watch Trixie while she is still fingering her self. Rarity knowing how badly Trixie wanted to get off, she decided to play with her ego.

"Oh darling look into this mirror, look how marvelous and sexy you look while you play with yourself."

Trixie looks up and smiles, she proceeds to move her hand faster and faster while looking into the mirror.

"The great and power Trixie is gorgeous, god I love myself. Ah, Ah~ I am going to cum!"

-Trixie squirts unto the floor leaving a small puddle around her.-

"Now, that's what Trixie is talking about"

-All the girls proceed to laugh and hold on to each other as they watch Trixie get up from the floor.-

"See, there is always a party when Trixie arrives.." conceitedly said Trixie

-The girls all get dressed and help Twilight clean up their room.-

"Well, it has been a pleasure ladies but Fluttershy and I must be heading back to get some sleep. It is very late and I have a fitting to do in the morning. Thank you Twilight for hosting and Thank you Trixie for coming into town and selling me some toys. I know they will come to some good use later."

"Of course, I, Trixie would never steer you in the wrong direction. Farewell ladies!"

Rarity and Fluttershy left Twilight's house together holding hands on the way back to Rarity's place. The memories of tonight's events lingered in their heads as they both silently walked. Applejack's cruel words may have showed an ugly side to their world but their experience with Twilight and Trixie made them feel better. Not everyone is hurtful and sometimes others will go to great lengths to show that there is plenty of love out there.


End file.
